Duncan i Szef Hatchet
thumb|220px|right|Szef obezwładnia Duncana w [[Projekt piaskowa czarownica.]] Duncan i Szef Hatchet to jeden z najbardziej intensywnych konfliktów miedzy zawodnikiem a Szefem kuchni. Duncan nienawidzi władz, więc nie ma zbyt pozytywnych relacji z Szefem kuchni ze względu na to że ten kiedyś pracował w więzieniu. Ich konflikt zaczął się bardzo wcześnie na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki a rozwinął się w kolejnych sezonach. Mimo ich konfliktu, dość rzadko można zobaczyć między nimi oznaki przyjaźni. Wyspa Totalnej Porażki Podstawy musztry W tym odcinku, Duncan stale denerwuje Szefa kuchni co zapoczątkowało ich konflikt. Konflikt się rozpoczął gdy Szef Hatchet tańczy a zawodnicy muszą naśladować jego ruchy gdyż to była druga część wyzwania. Wtedy Duncan wyłączył muzykę ku uldze zawodników i wściekłości Szefa kuchni. Ten wtedy kazał zrobić Duncan'owi dwadzieścia pompek, a Duncan musiał je wykonać. Później, Szef kazał zawodnikom napisać esej na trzysta słów na temat jak bardzo go kochają. Gdy Duncan skończył esej, Szef był bardzo rozgniewany jego esejem gdyż napisał całą stronę ze słowem "bardzo" ale nie wyeliminował go z wyzwania. Podczas części z torem przeszkód, Szef kazał Duncan'owi spędzić całą noc w hangarze dla łodzi gdyż był już zirytowany jego wybrykami. Wkurzyło go to że Duncan pocałował go w nos gdy kazał mu zrobić dwadzieścia pompek. Mimo że Kucharz kazał Duncan'owi spędzić całą noc w hangarze, Duncan zignorował jego karę i postanowił razem z Courtney okraść Kucharza i Chrisa z jedzenia. Następnego dnia, gdy Courtney powiedziała Kucharzowi ze musi wziąć coś na "luz", Duncan przybił z nią piątkę pokazując że jest pod wrażeniem tego jak obraziła Szefa kuchni. S01E12 Jedna osoba odpadła.png|Duncan wyłącza muzykę Kucharzowi. S01E12 Duncan całuje Szefa w nos.jpg|Duncan całuje Szefa w nos... S01E12 Duncan w przechowalni ryb.png|...i za karę musi spędzić całą noc w hangarze. Ukryj się i bądź podstępny thumb|left|210px|Duncan znaleziony przez Kucharza. Jako wyzwanie, zawodnicy muszą się schować przed Szefem kuchni więc Duncan schował się w jaskini. Kucharz jednak bez trudu go znajduje i łapie za kark. Duncan wtedy każe mu go puścić gdyż już go znalazł. Hak, lina i trudne zadanie thumb|210px|right|Duncan walczy z Szefem przebranym za zabójcę. Wyzwanie polegało na tym by nie dać się złapać Kucharzowi który jest przebrany za psychopatycznego morderce z piłą łańcuchową i takim hakiem. Kucharzowi udało się złapać większość zawodników z wyjątkiem Duncana i Gwen którzy posiadają wiedzę jak przeżyć sytuacje z horrorów. Duncan później zostawia Gwen i staje twarzą w twarz z Kucharzem. Duncan na początku rzuca w Szefa różnymi przedmiotami, które Kucharz z łatwością przecina je swoją piłą łańcuchową. Później, Kucharz próbuje zaatakować Duncana piłą ale Duncan unika ataku Kucharza, i zabiera mu piłę odcina hak i demaskuje Kucharza. Wielka stopa thumb|left|210px|Duncan mięknie by okraść Kucharza z noktowizora. Na początku odcinka, Duncan kradnie Kucharzowi noktowizor by on i Owen widzieli w ciemności i łatwiej się poruszali w lesie, nocą. Podczas nieobecności zawodników w obozie, Kucharz wziął nóż Duncana by se wyczyścić paznokcie. Oddaje mu go podczas ceremonii eliminacji, całego brudnego. Gdy chłopaki przegrali z Gwen i Heather, Kucharz wyeliminował Duncana gdyż bardziej go nie lubił od Owena. Kucharz też stale straszył Duncana gdy ten odpływał Łódką Przegranych, nosząc kostium wielkiej stopy i ciągle zmieniał maski, przez co Duncan panikował i się uspokajał przez całą podróż. Najbardziej dramatyczny odcinek ze wszystkich Kucharz jest zadowolony gdy Duncan, Geoff i Owen wrzucili Chrisa do jeziora. Cała trójka po chwili zaczęła ścigać Kucharza by też go wrzucić do jeziora. Plan Totalnej Porażki Zamieszki na planie Mimo ich konfliktu, Kucharz przyznaje Duncan'owi i jego drużynie zwycięstwo w wyzwaniu aktorskim. Prawdopodobnie zrobił to ze względu na swój sojusz z DJ'em. Wypożyczona kuchnia Szefa thumb|210px|right|Szef próbuje zakuć Duncana w kajdanki. Gdy Szef kuchni, prowadzi Gwen do Limuzyny Łajz, Duncan próbuje stanąć w jej obronie i powiedział żeby wziął jego zamiast niej. Kucharz zdjął kajdanki z Gwen stwierdzając że nie obchodzi go kto zostanie wyeliminowany. Wtedy Duncan powiedział że tylko żartował gdyż nie spodziewał się że Szef weźmie to na poważnie. Pewnej nocy, zaatakowała grypa Gdy Duncan zajada się pizzą, dziwi się że zrobił ją Szef kuchni. Projekt piaskowa czarownica Kucharz grozi Duncan'owi że mu "na stałe przestawi ręce do tułowia" bo chce by to DJ grał rolę zabójcy w wyzwaniu. Na koniec, Duncan zgadza się z Justinem by to Kucharza wyrzucić zamiast DJ'a który postanowił zrezygnować z konkursu dlatego bo dręczyły go wyrzuty sumienia za zawarcie nielegalnego sojuszu z Kucharzem. Milion dolarów P. C. thumb|left|210px|Kucharz łapie Duncana za przepaskę. Gdy Duncan szuka drewna na pierwszą część prehistorycznego wyzwania, Kucharz łapie go za przepaskę i każe mu oddać wszystkie przedmioty które może wykorzystać do oszustwa w wyzwaniu. Nazwał go wtedy "prehistorycznym mętem". Dzieci za milion dolarów Duncan wraz ze swym zespołem jest obrzydzony gdy widzi Kucharza w bikini. Kucharz uznał że ci po prostu mu zazdroszczą. Bunt w studiu thumb|right|210px|Duncan za to że nie odpowiedział na pytanie, musi przenieść Kucharza w sukni przez most. Duncan był trochę zaniepokojony o Kucharza gdy pompował armatę, gdyż zauważył że Kucharz w ogóle go nie obraża i zatroskanym tonem spytał się Szefa czy się dobrze czuje. Szef tym był wstrząśnięty, że po całym sezonie pyskowania, teraz Duncan się o niego martwi. W dalszych częściach wyzwania, Duncan nie jest w stanie odpowiedzieć na pytania Szefa więc musi wykonać wszystkie poprzednie wyzwania sezonu ku uciesze Szefa kuchni. Podczas wyzwania z Duma księżniczki, Duncan nie wiedział na czyim ślubie płakał Justin przez co musiał przenieść Kucharza w sukni przez most. Wtedy Kucharz grozi Duncan'owi że jeśli go opuści to będzie "trupem". Totalna Porażka w Trasie Greckie Ruiny thumb|left|210px|Kucharz pilnuje by Duncan śpiewał. Duncan musi przez cały odcinek śpiewać by nadrobić nieobecność w konkursie a Kucharz ma go w tym pilnować. Gdyby Duncan nie śpiewał, za karę dostawał od Szefa batem z ręcznika ale Szef robił to gwałtownie i znienacka przez co Duncan podskakiwał z bólu. Kucharz przestrzega tej zasady i za każdym razem uderza Duncana gdy ten zamiast śpiewać normalnie mówił. Aloha, Finał! Gdy łódka Chrisa i Szefa została zatopiona przez Ezekiela, Duncan razem z innymi śmiał się z ich nieszczęścia. Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy Grand Chef Auto Kucharz sprowadza Duncana do Obozu Wawanakwa, by ten zaprezentował wyzwanie. Ale gdy go odwiązał, Duncan korzysta z sytuacji i ucieka. Później, Chris jest pewny że to Duncan jest odpowiedzialny za dodanie czwartego miejsca w wyzwaniu, z czym Szef kuchni się zgodził, mimo że to on był prawdziwym winowajcą. Na koniec wyzwania, Kucharz śmiał się gdy Duncan wysadził Mt. Chrismore w powietrze. Totalna Porażka: Plejada Gwiazd thumb|210px|right|Kucharz dziękuje Duncan'owi za naprawienie Jeepa. Wasze regaty, obiektem moich żartów Duncan w celu odzyskania swego statusu "chuligana", próbuje wjechać Jeepem Szefa do oceanu ale Jeep nie odpalił. Duncan wtedy próbuje naprawić silnik samochodu ale kiedy skończył naprawę, Kucharz wraca i żartobliwie nazywa Duncana "dobrym dzieciakiem" za naprawę samochodu czym mocno zezłościł Duncana. Ciekawostki *Konflikt ten zapoczątkował związek Duncana z Courtney ponieważ Kucharz wysłał Duncana do hangaru dla łodzi w Podstawy musztry, co dało Courtney powód do odwiedzenia go i pozwoliło porozmawiać z nim w cztery oczy i zacisnąć z nim relacje. Zobacz także En:Chef Hatchet and Duncan Kategoria:Relacje Kategoria:Konflikty